Nomadic Mechtogan
The Nomadic Mechtogan are the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, consisting of Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor, who are able to combine into Mechtavius Destroyer. Unlike regular Mechtogan, the Nomadic Mechtogan do not need a Bakugan to live. Later, the Nomadic Mechtogan, with the exception of Coredegon, reform and join the side of good. Despite this, the Nomadic Mechtogan are erased from existence after the Smash Core is prevented from shattering. Due to Metal Sonic destroying the barriers of time and space, the Nomadic Mechtogan have returned to their villainous ways. The Nomadic Mechtogan are destroyed at the end of Season 25, but are revived in Season 26 and later merge with the other villains for the final battle against the Heroes of Legend and their allies, but are subsequently destroyed again, only to be recreated by the Internet to entertain the heroes. Later, the Nomadic Mechtogan are revived by Master Hand after he is blackmailed by Lena. The Nomadic Mechtogan are killed when they are betrayed by Vilgax and Psyphon, as they are absorbed by Psyphon's energy absorption device and transferred into Sasuke Uchiha. Despite this, the Nomadic Mechtogan return after being completely ressurected by the Heroes of the World, who were previously rewritten to want to defeat the Heroes of Legend and rise to the top, and head to Volcano Island for the final phase of their plans. However, the Nomadic Mechtogan are subsequently killed for good by the heroes and villains, with no chance of returning. Unfortunately, Hades allows the Nomadic Mechtogan to leave the Home For Infinite Losers due to their affiliation with Vilgax. At the end of Season 28, the Nomadic Mechtogan are killed again by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Unfortunately, Sasuke revives the Nomadic Mechtogan, excluding Coredegon, during Season 29 in an effort to become whole. During this time, Slycerak takes command of the group in Coredegon's absence. Coredegon is later revived through the DNA he left in Sasuke, Rosalina, and Bowser, and subsequently gains full control over Rosalina's body. However, the Nomadic Mechtogan are later absorbed by Psyphon's energy absorption device again, and are transferred into the Heroes of the World, who have become corrupted thanks to the DNA Coredegon left in them and due the temptations of the League of Villains. However, this is later revealed to be a part of a dream world that the Nomadic Mechtogan imprisoned the Heroes of Legend in. Later, the Nomadic Mechtogan launch a war on the multiverse as they become fully ressurected and nearly invincible. However, the Nomadic Mechtogan are finally killed for good at the end of The Grand Finale, and are subsequently imprisoned in the deepest depths of the Home For Infinite Losers so they won't escape. Unfortunately, the Nomadic Mechtogan escape in Season 30, but are still technically dead. The Nomadic Mechtogan are later vaporized by The Creator's Triune, erasing them from existence since they were still dead. Unfortunately, the Nomadic Mechtogan are later ressurected and merged with Sakura Haruno by Ryuga and his allies, though only Coredegon is truly fused with Sakura. The Nomadic Mechtogan are finally killed for good at the end of Season 30, but are partially revived by Zelda in Season 31, and fully ressurect themselves after absorbing Naruto, Goku, Sonic, and Sasuke's energy. Following the birth of Necrosis and the League of Villains' betrayal, the Nomadic Mechtogan become anti-heroes and allies to the Heroes of Legend, though they still retain their desire to destroy all Bakugan. The Nomadic Mechtogan later transfer their essence into the Smash Core in order to stop Giga Bowser, at the cost of their lives. The Nomadic Mechtogan are revived in Season 32, and have returned to their villainous ways. However, the Nomadic Mechtogan are ultimately destroyed by the Heroes of Legend. The Nomadic Mechtogan are later revived by the Heroes of Legend, who are unsure of their purpose and who to trust. Members *Darkus Coredegon (Leader) *Pyrus Slycerak (Second in-command) *Haos Exostriker *Aquos Mandibor Gallery Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 4.57.jpg|Coredegon 490px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-04_at_8.27.jpg|Slycerak 488px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-23_at_6.09.jpg|Exostriker Mandibor.jpg|Mandibor Trivia *The Nomadic Mechtogan are, without question, the most dangerous and cruelest villains in the series, since they killed all life in the multiverse at once and are nearly impossible to defeat. *The Nomadic Mechtogan are responsible for the creation of The Offspring of Zorc and the creepypastas. **Ironically, the Nomadic Mechtogan are also responsible for the creation of the Heroes of Legend. *Each of the Nomadic Mechtogan can transform into Wiseman, but the color of Wiseman's suit depends on the Nomadic Mechtogan's attribute: **Coredegon - Black Suit Wiseman **Slycerak - Red Suit Wiseman **Exostriker - Gold Suit Wiseman **Mandibor - Cyan-Blue Suit Wiseman **Mechtavius Destroyer - All (Each color appears on the area corresponding to the Nomadic Mechtogan's position in the formation) *The Offspring of Zorc, BEN, and Zombie Zelda are able to transform into the Nomadic Mechtogan, but they are completely black instead of having the originals' colors. Category:Mechtogan Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Tragic Villains